As mobile devices become ubiquitous and affordable, they are also being transformed from a simple communication tool to an information and entertainment center. For example, mobile devices are often used to access the various assets on the Internet, such as information, bandwidth, and computing resources. There are existing approaches that attempt to advance mobile peer-to-peer (P2P) computing or networking technologies to further augment the utilization of these Internet assets and enable the mobile devices to share resources directly with one another. However, with the inherent mobile nature of the mobile devices, many of these approaches are faced with adoption issues.